Hope
by ArtisticSky
Summary: Many sweeps have passed since the game ended. Life is getting back into its normal pace for our heroes. Or is it? Paradise soon turns rabid as 'the storm' is coming. Will our heroes be able face this 'storm' or will they succumb to the horrors they will face? Find out. Pairing(s): Eridan/Sollux, Jake/Dirk, Cronus/Kankri, Dave/Jade and more. (Rating may change.)
1. Intro

_Many sweeps have passed..._

 _The troll population is growing...growing._

 _That's good to hear to say the least_

 _But..._

 _They need a_ _ **queen**_ _to rule them...no?_

 _A_ _ **queen**_ _to guide them in the right direction._

 _And I'm the_ _ **RIGHT ONE**_ _for the job._

 _Prepare yourself Alternia...your_ _ **QUEEN**_ _is coming._

 _Alternia is be mine..._

 _ **THEY DON'T HAVE A CHOICE.**_

 _But first..._

 _I must meet an old...acquaintance of mine._

 _It's time for a 'reunion'._


	2. PING

***PING***

….

 ***PING***

Ughh….

 ***PING***

Maybe if you just ignore it one more ti—

 ***PING***

You furiously get up from your recuperacoon and stride your way to your husktop.

 ***PING***

Can this person give you 3 seconds to respond at least?

 ***PING***

Apparently they have the patience of wriggler not getting what they want.

You quickly glide your fingers over your keyboard to open up Pesterchum.

 **carcinoGeneticist [CG]** **began trolling** **twinArmageddons [TA]**

 **CG: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT?!**

 **CG: ALMOST EVERYBODY IS HERE BESIDES YOU!**

 **CG: YOU'RE STILL NOT ANSWERING DIPSHIT! ANSWER YOUR HUSKTOP ASSHOLE!**

 **CG: OH MY GOD! ANSWER YOUR HUSKTOP ALREADY! I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF WAITING FOR YOU TO ANSWER!**

 **CG: I'M GETTING TO THE POINT WHERE I'M SENDING OVER PEOPLE TO GET YOU. I WILL LITERALLY SEND A SEARCH PARTY TO YOUR HIVE TO DRAG YOUR SKINNY ASS OUT OF YOUR FORSAKEN HIVE.**

 **CG: THAT'S IT! I'M SENDING THEM RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!**

 **TA: iit2 too early for thii2 KK.**

 **CG: FINALLY! JEEZ, AND TO THINK I WOULD SEND VRISKA, EQUIUS, AND TEREZI TO GET YOU. I'M THANKFUL I DON'T HAVE TO SEND A MANIPULATIVE BITCH, A SWEATY ASSHOLE, AND A BLIND IDIOT TO YOUR HIVE.**

 **TA: you were goiing to 2end them to get me?**

 **TA: why?**

 **CG: I HATE TO ADMIT THS BUT TEREZI IS GOOD AT NEGOTIATING, AND IF YOU WERE TO REUSE TO COME OUT VRISKA AND EQUIUS WOULD BE THERE TO FORCE YOU.**

 **TA: ugh...fiine fiiine, iim comiing nubbiie2.**

 **twinArmageddons [TA]** **ceased trolling with** **carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

 **CA: HOW DARE YOU!? "NUBBIES"? WHO SAYS THAT?! YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT! ONCE YOU'RE AT MY HIVE I WILL LITERALLY TAKE MY SICKLES AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR GOGFORESAKEN MEAL TUNNEL! DO YOU HEAR ME!?**

A smirk plays across your face as you read the the last message before you shut off your husktop.

You put your glasses on and descend down the staircase to get your shoes.

And with that you go out the door and fly your way to Karkat's hive.

It doesn't take that long until you're there. You psiionics have grown over the past few sweeps so you were able to get here faster than the past.

You float down to the front door and grab at the handle and twist it. You step in and close the door, marking your presence here.

As you walk into the main room of Karkat's hive, you spot everybody sitting in chairs or standing. Huh...Karkat wasn't kidding when he said they were only waiting on you.

"Well, well, well….look who's arrived on time."

You turn your head to the left and see Vriska grinning at you.

"...Vrithka."

"The one and only nerd boy."

"VRISKA STOP FUCKING WITH SOLLUX AND SIT DOWN. WE HAVE A MEETING TO DISCUSS HERE!"

"Whatever Karkat 8e that way. Your ruining my fun here."

You move from the spot you were at and make your way to sit next to an available chair.

The only chair that was available was right next to Nepeta….could be worse. So, you make your way to where Nepeta is and sit down.

"*AC sees TA and greets him with a friendly meow.*"

"eheh...thu'p Nepeta. How have you been…?"

It's not that you don't hold anything against Nepeta, she's a decent person and friendly. But it's kind of weird when she still roleplays even when we're 9.2 sweeps old. But I guess that's the way she is...can't be helped.

"I'm doing purrrfectly good! How about mew?"

"eh….iim doiing decent."

"That's good to hear!"

"tho….uh what'th thith meeting about anyway?"

"I don't meow to be honest. But Karkitty says its impurrrtant."

It better be important to wake you up this early!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **9.2 sweeps old = 20 years old in Earth years**

 **I got this equation from someone about that.**

 _Equation: The conversion equation for earth age to sweeps i = 13x . (So to find out how many sweeps a 19 year old troll is we multiply it (19) by 6 (114), and then divide it by 13 (8.7692307692307692307692307692308, or 8.9)_

 _Explanation: Here we want to see how many sweeps your troll is. So lets say, we want to find out how many sweeps old a troll that's 19 earth years old. So the equation should look like this: 13/6 = 19/x . To cancel out the fractions, cross multiply (19 x 6) = 13x , or 114 = 13x. Then we just divide both sides by 13 (to isolate x), which leaves us with 8.9. A 19 year old troll would be approximately 8.9 sweeps old._

 **So, 13/6 = 20/x**

 **13x = 120**

 **x = 9.2**


	3. Meeting Time?

== Be Sollux

You're currently sitting in a room with your fellow trolls.

Your waiting what feels like forever….might as well just find something interesting to look at.

You look around the place from where you're sitting.

That's when you notice how much these trolls, the same trolls that you knew from when you were born, to when you grew up, and the same trolls that you entered the game with, have changed.

Aradia grew taller, but still kept that skinny form of hers. Her hair was cut short because she said to you that it keeps getting in the way of her archaeologist digs.

Tavros keeps his height but grew in strength. You can see some subtle details of his arms, looks like he's been working out a bit. His horns grew wider by each sweep, it grew so wide that he needed to file them down a bit. You can see the file marks on it, too, clear as day.

Nepeta grew some height on her, too. She grew into her curves now, but still keeps her petite form. Her hair is longer now too. It passes her shoulder and stops where the middle of her back is.

Kanaya has grown too. Still elegant as she was in the past, her hair is now in a fashionable bun to keep it out of her face now that she is working now. She works as a fashion designer so you can expect to see her face on any fashion magazine. She was able to work things out between her and that human girl, Rose. To be honest, you expected that...everybody did.

Terezi looks the same in the past. The only difference is she's in her work clothes. Yes, Terezi works now too. She works as a legislacerator, just like her ancestor I suppose. Bringing justice to anyone who dares break the law. Thanks to her crime rates went down.

Vriska….is still the little manipulative person she was in the past. The fact is that I can't understand why Kanaya did a moirallegiance with her. Who would a moirallegiance with spider bitch….well whatever. Its their problem not yours.

Equius still sweaty as ever. Least he was able to create gloves that balance his strength so he doesn't break anything with the slightest touch. He ties his hair back due its length….its almost as long as Vriska's hair. He was also able to get the guts to ask Aradia out, to which she accepted. They're together now, which makes me pretty happy for them. Aradia deserves someone who can treat her like she's a delicate little bone that should shine brightly against any other bones out there.

Gamzee is still the same. Same height, same hair, and same smile he always has out now. Its just that he's wearing an apron….wait an apron? Why is he wearing an apr—ohhhhhh. It totally slipped your mind. Gamzee is also working as a baker in a popular bakery. You have to admit he makes a mean grubcake. You only had to take a bite to get 4 more to go. Everybody supported him and were glad that he was able to find something that he was good with. You think Tavros helped him the most. Gamzee was just so lost when the game was over that Tavros took pity on him and helped him on his way to build a better life. A few sweeps later they hooked up and been happy ever since.

Eridan is….where is the fishdick? Oh whatever he'll show up eventually.

Feferi….wait….where is she? Both fishdick and Feferi are missing from the room.

"uHHH,,,wHY ARE WE uH,,,,HERE?"

"Y34H, 1 GOT WORK TOD4Y. TH1S B3TT3R B3 IMPORT4NT K4RKL3S."

"SHUT UP YOU BULGELICKERS. WE'RE WAITING FOR THE FISHES TO SHOW UP."

1 minutes passes to 5 and then passes to 20 minutes until Karkat can't take it anymore.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!? I DON'T HAVE THE PATIENCE TO WAIT ANYMORE! I WILL STRANGLE THEM IF THEY DO NOT SHOW UP IN THE NEXT 2 MIN— "

*SLAM*

"FINALLY YOU TWO ASSHOLES HAVE TIME TO SHOW YOUR OH SO ROYAL FACES TO US. I MEAN IS IT TO HARD TO ASK FOR A MEETING WITHOUT ANY PRO— "

"Shut your glubibng mouth for one second will you?!"

Whoa….Feferi told Karkat to shut up…? Feferi never told anyone to shut up. This just got interesting…

"WHAT'S YOUR DEAL? WHAT HAS RIFFLED YOU SO MUCH THAT YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO TELL ME TO SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

"One word for you: Jack."

….

"..."

Well….that escalated too quickly in your favor.


End file.
